Swayed
by EpicShadowNinja
Summary: Ember, Serena and Kerstin find themselves being transported to another realm. What will Ember do to change the story line? Will she try to save L or let him die? Will she help Kira, or just stay on the sidelines? Light/OC, L/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Death note Fanfic, hope ya like!**

**Comment and eat some totally amazingly fantastic ice cream!**

**00000**

The room was dark and almost deathly silent, if not for the light from the laptop that brightened her face in an almost unearthly manner. I glanced over to her friend who was staring intently at her own laptop with a contemplative look. "If you stare at the screen like that, your face will freeze, Kerstin." I informed her with a snicker, watching her expression turn irritated and she pouted up to me where I resided on my bed.

"That's rude Ember! Isn't she a Meany butt, Serena?" The said girl peered over her book to her friend with an irritable glare, then a raised eyebrow to me. I smirked and ran a hand through my dark waves before giving Kerstin an amused look. Kerstin just pouted some more, trying to make one of us crack. It didn't end well. It just ended with her getting a new friend, *cough* a book, right in the face. I choked down a burst of laughter, seeing Serena retrieve her previously thrown book and resume reading.

"L will serve me justice!" Kerstin shouted, dramatically pointing at me. I gave her a look, and then motioned towards the awards on the walls. She viably paled at all the martial art awards I had and wisely pretended nothing happened. "Kira rules with violence…" She muttered under her breathe, pointing the comment to me and obviously not expecting me to hear her.

"Why yes, yes he does and so do I." Serena grinned at my words, even if she liked L more than Kira. As you can tell, I was the only Kira supporter here. Unlike most of the population who side with Light only due to his sexual appeal, I believe the way he disposes of the criminals is simply quite useful. The killings off criminals in a very discreet manner, also avoiding L finding prove of his identity, is very intelligent.

"Ember, you have that light in your eyes again." Serena warned, her dark eyes watching me in a way that reminded me of Ryuk. I replied with a mysterious smirk, not revealing my thoughts to her. My naturally amber colored eyes met her onyx. Snow fell through the window with silent beauty, melting at the warm touch of my palm. Kerstin shivered, pulling her sleeping back around her in a tight cocoon.

My dark hair fell in ripples over my back, tickling the back of my thighs. Due to dislike of the sun, I rarely left the house and never took the trouble of trimming my hair. The most common moments I leave are during martial art tournaments or my Sensei's come over to have sparing matches.

I haven't lost a match in approximately 12 years, 123 days and 43 minutes, when I was only five years old. By my estimates, I have been challenged approximately 434 times, I have challenged others about 136 times, lost 2 when I was a beginner, and won 568 official challenges, not including the sparing or training periods.

"Hey Ember, did you see that?" Kerstin asked, sticking her head out the window, letting snowflakes melt in her pale blonde hair. I looked over, scanning the never ending fields of snow. A black notebook stood out in the midst of it all, the words to small from here to read. Serena's eyes widened and she muttered, "So that's where I left my death note…" The red pupils in her eyes expanded, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Death note? Serena, what are you talking about?" Kerstin asked a fearful look in her eyes. I remained silent, studying my friends expression closely, but her expression never faltered. In a similar way to L, Serena bit the tip of her thumb, before jumping out the window to retrieve the apparent death note. Kerstin yelped with surprise, jerking backwards only to hit her head on the table, effectively knocking her out.

I ignored her, pushing her limp limbs out of my way before jumping after Serena. I somehow, landed 20 feet away, right next to Serena, who flinched at my sudden appearance. "Serena, may I ask what you mean when you spoke before?" I asked coldly, eyes narrowing. Serena's ghoul-like eyes focused on me before looking just above my head.

"You never noticed before, did you? You can be so oblivious sometimes. Ember, I am a shinigami. Well…half-shinigami." I quirked and eyebrow, noticing her grin was similar to that of Ryuk's. I had a feeling she was hiding something, a glint darkening my eyes dangerously. "You're reactions remind me of Light's but calmer, more apathetic." I made no objection, well aware of my calculative nature.

Serena picked her death note from the ground, brushing the snow carefully off the bindings. Without warning, Kerstin tackled Serena, trying to wrestle her way to Serena's death note. "Kerstin…stop! You're going to hit the-" Darkness poured from the death note, wrapping tightly, almost possessively around the three girls and bringing them closer. Serena never bothered to struggle and Kerstin smothered a scream, only I put up a fight.

Ember colored coils pushed out from the darkness, the energy almost fire-like. The held onto me, pulling me closer, fusing into my skin. All I could remember was the ember touching my eyes…

I woke with a start, jumping onto my feet. What I did not expect was for the ground under me to crumble and give in. "The hell?" I muttered, pushing myself out of the way, avoiding the fall. The moment I landed in a cat-like position, the cement under my fingers glowed like my eyes. "Dammit, why is-" Calm…

My posture relaxed, my breathe became steady, my heart beat with rhythm. Panic is just a form of emotion that is easily concurred if you calm yourself. Panicking is unnecessary, unneeded, and unhelpful. There is no use for such emotion. Instantly, my eyes became apathetic and I sat Indian style on the pavement, observing.

The area took the appearance of a park, a bench not too far a distance away. Laughter was loud in my ears, but the children making the laughter were past the tress, barely visible from this distance. My eyes narrowed, everything was different somehow… animated. The grass ticked my thighs, an animated version of Kerstin curled at the floor, unconsciously having snuggled closer to me. Serena was at my right, almost looking like a corpse by how pale she was.

"Wake up." I said and promptly stared holes into Kerstin. She screeched and jumped back, getting a whiplash from franticly looking around. I snickered knowing the only way to wake the girl was to stare at her. Kerstin noticed me and I watched as tears pickled her eyes as she pointed out, "Your eyes look too monkey awesome!" before for latching onto me for dear life. Serena pushed herself up having waked from Kerstin's indignant comment. Serena glared briefly at Kerstin, who hid her face in my side. "What happened, mommy?" Kerstin pouted, looking up at me.

My eye twitched at the familiar nickname, before answering, "Whatever you hit when you tackled Serena, something pulled us here. By my calculations, we appear to have been dropped in a park and approximately 5:20pm, in some sort of animated bodies." Kerstin pulled at her hair before squealing like a fan girl and jumping around. We ignored the fan girl, "What happened to the death note?" I commented, expecting an answer.

Serena sighed heavily, lazily falling back. "It vanished when that dumbass hit the black vortex in the back. Damn idiot…" Serena grumbled, trying to kill a tree by glaring angrily at it. I noticed a women glare at Kerstin, who was still squealing and blushing. Poor women mistook her for being on drugs, by the expression the women currently possessed as she hurriedly pushed her child to their van.

Serena cackled with laughter, grinning at a now angry Kerstin. I stood to my feet, hands in my pockets, surveying the new animated world around me. My hair was the same, only normal, and apparently my eyes their unusual amber color. The two women jumped at each other, yelling and pushing. I stepped over them, leaving them behind. I heard them pause before rushing to catch up, though Serena had an easier time with it, while Kerstin panted a bit.

"What do we do know? What do we eat? Where do we sleep? Where-" Kerstin was interrupted.

"Shut up, Ember wouldn't move in a random direction for no reason." Serena said with a Ryuk grin. Kerstin pouted, trudging behind. Serena was proven correct in her statement when I found my way out of the park into a more busy part of the city. "Where exactly are we?" Serena asked, eyeing everything suspiciously. Ember turned to a bulletin board, eyes slightly widening.

"Well, that was unexpected. I only predicted it be a 26% chance of being in the Death note universe." I said, catching the two's attention. Kerstin fainted a second after she read the board, blushing and mumbling about L. Serena caught Kerstin before pushing her to me. I caught Kerstin and through her over my shoulder, ignoring the weird looks we received.

The board had four letters in big print, along with many websites about it. "KIRA" Also known as 'killer' in English. I felt a rush of adrenaline, we were in Death Note. I knew what to do now.

Serena and I stood in front of a restaurant with a still knocked out Kerstin, my plans forming in my mind faster than sound itself. I made Kerstin lean on Serena, who scoffed with annoyance and watched as I walked into the restaurant. The worker glanced up at me with narrow gray eyes, startled by my unearthly orbs. "Are you hiring?" I asked, watching the young man come to attention and nod. "My friends and I would be honored to work for your restaurant." I said, noticing the manager peek through the doors, smiling at my words…too easy.

The man appeared to be in his late forties, a laidback grin on his face. "Are you available during the week?" I nodded silently, sensing the younger mans gaze on me. "Can you cook?" He said, raising an eyebrow. I smirked, eyes glinting.

"Of course, my parents owned many 5 star restaurants in America. If I couldn't cook, I'd might as well kiss a lama." I said with a grin, deciding to act a bit like Kerstin to gain their favor. The older man bellowed with laughter, his deep voice echoing. He patted my back with a big grin.

"I like you! I'm known as Bear around here, though my real name is Okiba." He said, winking at the young man at my side. "This will be your co-worker, his name is Yakui. He tends to be a bit grouchy!" Yakui beside me twitched with annoyance, glaring at his boss. Bear held his hand up to me floor covering his hands, apparently unaware of it.

I snickered, shaking his hand, not bothered in the least. If we were in the world of Death Note, or original names could be of some trouble. "I'm Shiharu Toume, pleased to meet you, Bear, Yakui-kun." I almost smirked at the blush of embarrassment on Yakui's face, as he hid his face in a book. Get a job, completed.

I said goodbye to my new boss, leaving the restaurant to see a women poking the unconscious Kerstin, completely unaware of Serena right next to her. I blinked and meet Serena's eyes. Her eyes widened a fraction, before the women reached _through_ Serena to shake Kerstin. Serena face palmed, getting a tick mark.

Kerstin screamed at the surprise of waking up with a women's face looming over her creepily. "Kerstin, let's go." I ordered and she rushed to my side, hiding behind me from the weird women. Serena walked through the women and stopped in front of us, Kerstin's eyes wide as dinner plates.

"I said I was a shinigami, didn't I? I can choose who sees me and go through solid objects, ya know, the normal shinigami abilities." Serena shrugged as if talking about the weather. "Where you hired?" The question was directed to me. "No wait… why do I even bother? Of course you did, I shouldn't be surprised." I rolled my eyes and pulled Serena and Kerstin along.

Next was finding an apartment, which I managed to pickpocket from some rich businessman when walking past him. Poor dude didn't notice his wallet was suddenly empty. Neither did the other 27 victims of Ember, who felt no remorse at all.

It was becoming dark, the stars appearing overhead. I swiftly moved through the crowds while entranced with the moon, Serena easily shuffled past people and Kerstin continually bumping into people and pushing them out of the way with an irritated glare.

Two hours later, I scared a man so badly he gave me the keys to his apartment before running away. We had found his apartment and entered casually, as if it was ours whole time. "That was fun." I muttered, snickering as I remembered the terrified expression on the man's face. Serena rolled her eyes and Kerstin pouted.

"You sadistic lama..." Kerstin grumbled, showing her love for the word lama. I smirked at her, falling onto the couch with a tired sigh. I closed my eyes and contemplated what point of the anime we were in. Kira is already known as a hero that kills the criminals and I have about a 89% chance L hasn't appeared yet.

My eyes flickered open, watching Kerstin flip through the channels and collapsed in exhaustion beside me, leaning against my side. My eyes narrowed as a man flashed onto screen. The man on the death sentence had appeared on TV like the anime portrayed him too, challenging Kira and posing as L. L was calculative and thought out many possibilities of the outcome, and I assumed Light was growing aggravated at the man Lind L. Taylor's insulting his justice for evil. Serena watched without emotion, her face illuminated by the screen. Kerstin sat at my side, curled against me, watching the screen waiting for the foreshadowing death soon to occur.

"Kira, I have a pretty good idea behind your motive and why you're doing this. But what you're doing is…Evil!" My amber eyes narrowed, glaring at the screen silent awaiting his death. Light should be pissed as of this moment, writing the man's name as I think. Time counted down by the clock on the wall, four, three, two…one. Lind L. thrashed violently at his desk, clutching his heart before falling limp. I smirked, eyes dangerously glinting. Kerstin whimpered and buried herself closer to me. Serena expression didn't flinch but her attention stayed glued to the screen. The gothic L sign returned to the screen, letting the true L speak.

"U-unbelievable…" He whispered disbelieving, and Kerstin relaxed a fraction at knowing L was there. "I had to check for sure. Who would have thought you could have done this?" L said, as if silently accepting the new case. "Kira, it seems you can kill people without direct contact." I frowned slightly, but then smirked at imagining Light's expression at the moment.

"I couldn't believe it before seeing it with my own eyes. Listen to me Kira. If you just killed the man on the screen, Lind L. Taylor, you just killed a man who was scheduled to be executed today. It wasn't me." I snickered L was more intelligent than Light had thought. "The criminal is someone the police caught secretly. His capture wasn't broadcasted on television or the internet. It seems that even you couldn't get information on him. But I, L, Do exist! So come on! Try and Kill me!" L announced.

Serena whistled impressed, her shinigami eyes watching the screen. "It never gets old, L." she muttered, greatly amused.

L continued on, "What's the matter? Can't you do it? ….It seems you can kill me. So, there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a good hint. I'll tell you something in return… I told you this is a live broadcast worldwide, but… This is only being broadcasted in the Kanto region of Japan." Kerstin smiled cheerfully, not noticing my frown deepen.

"I was planning on broadcasting this in different areas at different times, but it seems I no longer need to. Now I know you are based in the Kanto region. The first victim was the killer Shinjuku. The police overlooked this case because it was so minor. Of all the criminals who died of heart attacks, Kurou Otoharada- unemployed- Shinjuku Phantom Killer, this crime was the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only broadcasted in Japan. I have been able to deduce this much. You are in Japan and you're first victim was your guinea pig. You're just lucky you're in Kanto, the most populated region in Japan." L paused and seemed to sigh, "I never thought things would go quite so well, but… Kira, it won't be too long before I can sentence you to death."

"L certainly is straightforward." I muttered, earning a chuckle from Serena and a pout from Kerstin.

"Kira, I'm interested in just how you committed these murders, but… I will find that out when I catch you." L said. "Until we meet again… Kira…" The screen went blank, cutting off any light whatsoever inside our apartment.

I murmured lightly, "And quite bold." I let my dark hair roll over my shoulders in waves. "I will find you both, and watch from afar at the outcome. This is my justice." I said, knowing L and Light would be saying something similar.

**0000000**

**Yep, my first Death note Fanfic, hope ya like!**

**If you don't…go die in a hole!**


	2. Meeting Light Yagami

**OH MEI GURD**

**You all should read the manga Lost+Brain The main character is Light Yagami's TWIN!**

**OMG! XD! **

**He has a totally smeaxy evil smile!**

**00000000**

The customers at the restaurant have increased over the few days I've worked here, apparently due to my current residence here as a waitress and cook. To my calculations, I hadn't expected Soichiro Yagami along with Light, Sayu and Sachiko to walk in just as I put a cheerful act for a family of 5 whom graciously left a good tip. I managed not to be spotted by ducking within the haven of the kitchen, turning my attention to the meals.

Much to my aggravation, Bear asked me to serve them, due to families tending to like me much more than the grumpy-Yakui. "How may I serve you?" I asked, dressed in my preferred butler clothes, which resembled Sebastian's from Black Butler. Soichiro took notice of me first and gave a kind smile, ordering for his family. I found it wise enough to see if I could pry some information out of the man. "Are you alright? It appears that you had a rough day." I asked, using my regular voice, instead of imitating Kerstin's chipper voice. My eyes narrowed slightly, activating whatever influence I have over humans.

"Yes, the whole Kira investigation is wearing me out. It is proving to be a very difficult case." Soichiro said in a daze, his eyes locked with mine. Interestingly, whenever my eyes are narrowed, people give information out like I just offered them eternal life or something. Light was startled by his father's confession, finally looking into my eyes.

"I see, a lot of people are saying he's a hero. You police men must be dealing with many complaints." I said and ruffled Sayu's hair with affection. Sayu grinned up at me, along with a soft smile from her mother. "Don't worry so much, relax and have a good time with your family." It was a pain not to add the vocabulary I was familiar with, but most people didn't understand the meaning or usage of the words.

"Shiharu! Table 4 has ordered I left the note in the kitchen!" Yakui called, eyeing Light with the normal deep annoyance laced in his tone of voice. I smirked and gave thumbs up, acknowledging his words.

"I'll return with your orders, since I am the second-in-command chief here. Remember my words, enjoy your time." I left, noting the thankful smile on Soichiro's wife, Sachiko's face. I slipped through the doors of the kitchen, plucking the note from the table and begun cooking 20 meals all at once.

The restaurants kitchen itself was almost 2/3 of the whole restaurant, due to Bear's habit of cooking so many orders at once. He had approximately 6 ovens and grills, two huge storage houses full of food, two other storage houses for frozen foods, and plenty of rich companies who donate and fund us for delicious foods.

"Hello?" I turned to see Light Yagami in the flesh, his eyes clouded with his fake innocence.

"This room's off limits." I informed him, but didn't really make a move to enforce the rule. My calculations HAD shown that he would try to contact me after that informing talk I had with his father, and not surprisingly, he had come the moment he could.

"How'd you know my father was investigating that Kira guy?" Nice, make it seem you have nothing to do with the said criminal. I glanced up at him before returning to my multiple food orders.

"His wallet was slightly opened and I could see his name, and by the thoughtful expression and the stress of the Kira investigation, I would assume he would be on the police force. Or in other words, he would be a criminal, who was worried Kira was after him. With is highly unlikely, by the way his body posture towards me wasn't suspicious or guarded. Criminals tend to be cautious and do things a certain way."

"How would you know how a criminal thinks and acts like?" Light asked, shifting so he could see any reaction I made, which unfortunately, I rarely make a reaction to anything other than ice cream.

"Seen a lot in my time, got kidnapped for a few days till I got bored, knocked him out and dragged him to the police." I said, remembering it with a slight snigger. "I also was a street fighter, thought it was amusing. I never killed anyone who didn't deserve it." I said, eyes following every single muscle movement of his face.

A slight smile was my reward, he agreed. His body posture relaxed slightly, obviously liking my point of view. "So what do you think of the criminal… Kira?" He didn't like calling himself a criminal much, did he?

Putting on a thoughtful look, I looked at him, finishing the orders. "I have no problem with Kira, he has no reason to kill me. Killing people who deserve to be dead for the crimes they've committed can't really be considered evil in my opinion." I said, and balanced the plates on my forearms. Light's smile grew from the corner of my eye, and he relaxed much more.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked taking some plates from the one's I've finished. I flashed him a smirk and led him to the tables, giving the food out and when we reached his he sat back down. As it appears, Kira/Light has accepted me, and has begun to trust me.

"Here's your food, your son was a help." I told Soichiro with a small smile as I laid out the food. His eyes beamed with pride, along with his wife's. "May I suggest desert here? I make the best, which is what this place is known for." I said, handing him the desert menu just in case. Light smiled at me, strangely, I wasn't the deceiving, and cunning smile he normally had. It was real.

After treating them all to a wonderful desert made by yours truly, I waved them goodbye and patted Lights shoulder. "Come and visit again, you all need a good time to relax." I told them, shaking Soichiro's hand. "I'm Shiharu Toume, I'd be glad to serve you any day." A calculation moved in my thoughts. "Men in the police force will be welcome too, so don't hesitate to spread the word." I said, a slight smile forming on my lips. It was a high possibility that they would consider inviting L, due to his love of sweets in the anime.

Soichiro nodded appreciatively and patted my head. "I'm Soichiro Yagami, I'll be sure to do just that. It was nice meeting you, Toume-san." I replied 'you too' automatically, shaking hands with Sachiko and giving a side-hug to Sayu.

"Bye Shiharu-chan!" Sayu cheerfully waved me goodbye and they vanished out the doors. I hummed a dark tune, still looking at the place they left. Their visit was unexpected, but very useful in my plans. Watching the battle between Light and L will be easier now that contact has been made to Light. Though I had originally planned to stay aside in their battle, it's not like they can find any evidence or information on my either way, this wasn't my world in the first place.

A week passed when Light and Sayu visited me without their parents. Sayu ran into my arms as a welcome, ranting on about some girls at her school. I let them watch me bake the deserts for some customers before giving them a choice of their own.

"Thanks for the chocolate cake, Shiharu-chan!" Sayu chirped, licking some of the crumbs off the corner of her mouth. I ruffled her hair with my normal half-lidded indifferent expression, messing it up on purpose. She whined in protest, swatting my hand away, but was smiling all the same. I smiled lazily to the girl.

"Shiharu, you started working here four weeks ago, correct. It's no wonder this restaurant is so popular now, you are a very good cook." Light commented, smiling genuinely. I smiled and thanked him, taking a seat beside him to enjoy my fudge brownie ice cream. Light's eyes glinted with amusement at my blissful expression while eating.

"I bet you wish you could eat everything you make, instead of giving it to those customers of yours." Light mused, making me look aside innocently, though I heard him chuckle from beside me. Sayu spotted Yakui (who she liked to tease and annoy), waved to me and speed off to him, much to his displeasure.

Light turned to me, the glint of red reflecting in his eyes. "Have you heard that L is suspicious of Kira being a high school student?" He leaned forward, closer to me when I nodded. "What do you think Kira will do?" I mentally raised an eyebrow, way to stay unsuspicious Light. Asking a girl questions like that could expose or make others suspect you.

"I think Kira should continue his routing of doing it after school and slowly change a different schedule so he isn't thought of suspicious and that he might already know this information." The logical part of my brain spoke, guiding my thoughts. I noticed Light nod slightly in agreement, his tense shoulders relaxing somewhat with the news of having a plan.

"What college are you planning to go too?" Light asked, probably trying to estimate my intelligence, since I _had_ just given him a good plan to fool L for a period of time.

"I finished college a year ago," I stated, my lips twitching into a smile when his eyes widened. "I'm 17 years old, Light. I finished college in America." I noticed his smirked, surprised but amused at the same time.

"I thought you were 14." Light covered his mouth, but I could see his shoulders shake with concealed laughter. My eye twitched slightly, scowling, I punched him in the arm lightly. I spotted Sayu out the window on the door. She was looking back at Light and smiling smugly like she accomplished something. I raised a confused eyebrow, but shrugged my confusion away. It wasn't my problem, but knowing Sayu (Even from knowing her from her parts in the anime and manga) she'll probably drag me into it some way or another.

"Just because I'm short and wear baggy shirts, it doesn't mean that people can ask me if I want a kid's meal, or give me stickers meant for kids." I grumbled, causing Light to break through his hands and laugh so hard he actually started tearing up. I snickered lightly, never thought I'd see that in my lifetime. I took a bite of my ice cream, sighing at its delicious taste.

I didn't notice Light smile comfortably next to me, taking his desert and sitting back to enjoy it with me.

Over the next three weeks, Light and Say came occasionally over, sometimes together, other times alone or with the whole family for dinner or lunch. To say how we were constantly together at some point in the week was an understatement.

Kerstin found herself a job at a daycare for kids, and Serena vanished every once and awhile to go gambling- which she always had the perfect cheating methods. Kerstin of course, flipped out and called me a sadistic lama when I wanted her to meet Light, Serena just cackled and shrugged without a care in the world.

Criminals have been dying like normal, Light was following my advice and slowly changing it to confuse L and the police. Though Light also followed the anime where he killed off some people at different times altogether, giving a challenge to L and reveling that he has access to police information.

I also estimated that Light must be getting trailed by an agent, so that was another reason he didn't show up for two weeks. Light also was probably being watched 24/7 on the camera's now as well.

My phone rung, the caller was surprisingly Light Yagami himself. Flicking it open, I help it a inch from my ear. Damn high was loud. "Light? What do you need?" I asked, curious for once, shouldn't he be getting ready with his date with that girl –whatever her name was- from the anime?

"Hey, Shiharu-chan? Can you meet me at the bus station we normally meet?" Light asked casually, having called me times before to order cakes and other deserts.

"Sure, anything you need me to do or act as?" I asked just as casually, taking off the kitchen apron (black and gold- Bear thought it would look sexy or whatever reason) and hanging it on its post. I've had to pose as Lights girlfriend on previous times to rid him of his fan girls that got on his nerves.

"Would you mind acting as my date again?" I could hear the amusement in his voice as well as a hidden smirk. I chuckled and hung up with a 'Sure, don't expect me to sit on your lap and feed you Oreo's'.

Letting down my dark brown hair from its high pony tail and washed off my hands. "Hey, Yakui-kun, tell Bear I'll be out for about an hour and a half." Yakui grumbled and nodded, waving me off as irritable as ever. My clothes were decent enough to trick him I was going to a date, dark jeans and a gold sleeveless shirt with a few designs over it.

The bus stop was only a short walk away, so I weaved through the people and spotted Light as he waved to get my attention. I figured Ryuk was hovering behind him, due to the slight pressure I felt in the air. "Hey Light, what are you up to this time?" I smirked, taking on my act and linking arms with him.

"Nothing important, Shiharu-chan." He hugged me around the waist and whispered in my ear, "Trying to rid some stalker off me, just follow my lead. Pretend we're going to Space Land." I blew back his hair, which had been tickling my cheek.

"I've never had time to go to Space Land, Light! Thanks for the date!" I smiled in Kerstin-like innocence. Playing my role, I kissed Light on the cheek, pulling him onto the bus with me. Light seemed slightly startled with my kiss, having never bothered to do so before. It was just for show, so I didn't mind it.

We chatted mainly about Sayu and my deserts, and I told him about Kerstin and Serena. It was obvious he wouldn't try to kill them because he was friends with me, the possibility of it happing was almost completely zero. "Yeah, I'm watching over the two, their family always drop's them off with me when they get tired of dealing with them."

Saira came from a rich family, her older brother was the heir and she was always forced into lessons for 'becoming more lady-like', which she always rebelled against until her parents kicked her out for weeks at time, where she would stay with me.

Serena in turn was ignored from her family, who traveled around the world and she was only someone to inherit the legacies. Saira had stayed with me most of the time since we were kids. Because like Serena, I was the eldest and the one to inherit my father's business. My mother had died of illness when I was six, and my father left me to my own devices.

Light told me about some family moments and how much his family loved my cooking (and baking). I glanced up as the bus came to a stop, a hunched over man joining us in the bus. Light went quiet, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me away from the isle, away from the man.

There were seven passengers on the bus, including the man, who walked into the isle and next to the bus driver. The man pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the back of the bus drivers head. "I'm taking over the bus!" He announced loudly, causing a cry of alarm through the passengers. Light switched places with me stealthily, keeping me against the window in a more safe area.

"Keep it down! I'll kill anyone who dares to move!" He yelled, having not noticed Light switch places. Little too late to say that man. "Oi, driver! D'ya know the phone number of the Space Land Offices?" He yelled. I almost snickered. Yeah, expect a random bus driver to know everything. "Call 'em!"

Apparently, the random bus driver did know the number and franticly dialed the number. "This is driver, Sasaki , of bus number 124." I like is name, is that considered weird? They continued on and I yawned in my seat, Light glancing at me oddly before rolling his eyes. I laid my head on Light's shoulder, watching the conflict rise, though ignoring what was said. I acted scared, hugging Lights arm for the act and trembled in laughter, though made it look like fear.

Light held out a note, the agent behind us peering over the chair to read it. _'Shiharu-chan, don't worry, its okay. I'll find an opportunity to disarm him. My father's a police officer and I've learned how to counter such a scenario. He looks small and relatively weak. I'm stronger than him.'_

"You can't, it's dangerous. Don't do it." The Agent whispered behind us, leaning closer. "I it comes to it, I'll do it." Light turned around to write on the note and the agent whispered, "Its okay, you don't need to communicate in writing. The noise of the bus is enough to cover up hushed conversation from the culprit."

Light crumbled up the note and stuffed it in his pocket, where I knew a piece of the Death Not hid. Light looked over his shoulder at the agent suspiciously, "Do you have any proof that you're not an accomplice in this crime?" The Agent blinked in shock and I whispered in my role.

"An a-accomplice?" I whimpered, Lights arm tightening around my waist, though I don't think he realized what he was doing.

"It's a fairly common practice." Light stated, "The culprit fools us into thinking he's alone, but secretly plants an accomplice at the back, just in case anything goes wrong." The Agent stayed silent in surprise. "What's the matter?"

"No, no way, it can't be…" I whispered, leaning into Light. After a moment, I knew Light had came out the winner just like in the anime.

"Here's my proof, take a look." The Agent let Light take his ID and I mentally grinned. Light was somewhat surprised that it was the FBI who were following him. I saw Light's mouth turn up in a slight smirk and he handed back the ID.

"I'll trust you." Light said, "and for the time being, I won't question what an FBI agent is doing here. Do you have a gun?"

"Yes."

"So if it comes to that, I'll be relying on you, okay?" Light questioned, getting another yes in reply. I let my grip on him go, watching the man threaten the old couple in some other seats. Light 'accidently' dropped his note and reached down to get it when the man caught him, yelling angrily.

"Hey! Hey, you! Don't move!" The man yelled, "What's on that piece of paper!? Why you-! You passing around notes to try and plot against me!?" He said walking through the isle to us. He snatched up the note and unraveled it, clicking his tongue with contempt. "Huh? Just arrangements for a date. What a load of crap!" He tossed the note over his shoulder and began walking to the front of the bus again.

The man suddenly turned around and pointed the gun to where I suppose Ryuk stood in the isle. Yelling, he stumbled back away from the Shinigami that no one by Light could see. The man's arms shook and he started sweating, I just casually took Lights arm again because it was a bit cold.

"Everyone get down!" Roy yelled, the passengers clutching their heads and crying out in fear. Light's arm pulled me down and he hovered over my back. The men stumbled back and shoot uselessly trying to hit the Shinigami. The man's gun went off until his pistol was out of ammo, and Roy jumped up, walking though Ryuk and the man clutched onto the bus driver who abruptly stopped the bus to a screeching halt.

The man tripped over the stairs on the way out and fell to his knees, only to get maimed by a speeding car. I stared at the body, not really bothered in the least, but pretended to cry out and cling onto Light. Light's arms went around me as he pulled back his sleeve to examine his watch.

Everything went as planned.

**_000000000000000_**

**_Yes, I know it's been FOREVER since I published this story and I probably annoyed some of you for that._**

**_Blame the world and Light's sexiness. _**

**_Maybe bump up his percentage for being Kira._**

**_Lol, comments are a pleasure!_**


End file.
